Somebody's Fairytale
by Thecamphalfbloodgirls
Summary: Every fairy tale begins with "Once Upon a Time..." Right?
1. Rylie

RYLIE

Every fairy tale begins with "Once Upon a Time..." Right? Well maybe for most girls. Not my sister Blake though, her fairy tale began with "Oh shit! I'm pregnant." Mine hasn't quite started yet. My nightmares began around when her _happily ever after_ kicked into gear, around when everything that happened to her was rosy and bright while everything that happened to me was like a kick in the face.

She got a ring and her Prince Charming said "I do."

I got "The Talk" and some revenge sex with my ex-boyfriends friend.

Now I'm pregnant.

Again.

This time it's supposed to be my turn. I just want a little light on me, I don't need it all.

But as usual Blake has to take what isn't hers.

She lost her virginity **first**. _Whoop-dee-doo._

She got pregnant **first**. _Though I was a close second._

She was engaged **first**. _So I popped the champagne._

Then came the wedding. _And I smiled the whole time._

But **this**? She can't even let me have _this_?

_"YOUR NOT ALOUD TO BE PREGNANT!"_

I can still hear her words echoing in my head.

As if you have to be **married** to have **sex**.

Doesn't she remember Monroe?

Her own little _mistake_?

I guess when your life is _practically_ **perfect** you just forget the _practically_ and focus on the **Perfect**.

You pretend that nothing is ever wrong, was ever wrong, or will ever be wrong.

But the truth is that this time Blake is **wrong**.

I won't give up this child for her.

I won't give up anything **else** for her.


	2. Blake

BLAKE

Every fairy tale begins with "Once Upon a Time..." Mine began with, "Oh shit! I'm pregnant." My life began right around the time most girls' lives would start ending.

I got a ring and my Prince Charming said, "I do."

She was supposed to be happy for me

I got my happily ever after

Now _we're_ pregnant.

Again.

This time it's supposed to be my turn.

But as usual Rylie has to have _everything _I have

For once can she just make it about me, and not her?

I lost my virginity **first**. _Somehow I was supposed to feel bad for her?_

I got pregnant **first**. _Then Rylie closely followed._

I was engaged **first**. _She was there to remind my fiancé that she hated him. Right after he proposed._

And came the wedding. _And she bitterly smiled the entire time, like I didn't know she was mad._

I was always making mistakes, and Rylie was always there. Right there. Inching herself into my life, and somehow making us feel bad for her.

But **this**? She can't just let me have _this_?

"HOW ABOUT AN ABORTION? WHAT YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN"

Her bitter words still echo in my head, and I wonder if she even takes them back

As if I should be guilty for planning a second child. And forgetting to add her in my perfect picture.

Doesn't she remember I have a life too?

My _own _family?

I guess when your life is full of jealousy; you forget that it's not always about you.

You pretend that everything in your life _sucks_, and everyone should drop everything to make you feel better.

But the truth is that this time it's not about her.

I'm not sharing this pregnancy with her.

I'm sharing my fairy tale with her anymore.

It's mine.

_Get your own._


	3. Jenna

JENNA

Every fairy tale begins with "Once Upon a Time..." Right? Well maybe for most girls. Not my friend Blake though, her fairy tale began with "Oh shit! I'm pregnant." Rylie's hasn't quite started yet. She's been jealous since her sister's _happily ever after_ kicked into gear, although who isn't jealous of Blake and Michael's sickeningly perfect love.

Blake got a ring and her Prince Charming said "I do."

I got a cheating boyfriend and an affair with my the father of Rylie's child. Oops.

Now they're both pregnant.

Again.

When do I get it to be my turn. I just want a little light on me, I don't need it all.

But as usual the two of them swoop in an take what isn't theirs.

Who cares who lost their virginity **first**. _I still haven't had sex._

I know that I don't give a fuck who got pregnant **first**. _I mean who really cares?_

Sure Blake engaged **first**. _But it's not like Rylie really had a chance with Warner._

Then came the wedding. _And I admit it was pretty rough_

But **this**? They can't even let each other get one thing?

_"Not your baby, Warner. It's Caleb's."_

I can still hear her words echoing in my head.

But worse I can hear Warner's choked breath.

Doesn't he remember that he ended it with her?

That she had sex with someone else?

I guess when your life is _practically_ **perfect** you just forget the _practically_ and focus on the **Perfect**.

You pretend that nothing you do is wrong

But the truth is that this time my friends are both **wrong**.

They plan on giving each other up.

But it's me who's going to suffer.


	4. Alexis

ALEXIS

Every fairy tale begins with "Once Upon a Time..." Right? My old best friend Blake? Her's began with "Oh shit! I'm pregnant." Mine hasn't quite started yet. I don't' know if mine will ever start because I think Blake and Rylie took all the magic in the world.

She got a ring and her Prince Charming said "I do."

Rylie got an adorable baby boy

I got to frolic around with virgins while secretly wishing I had someone to hold me

Now they're both pregnant.

Again.

I've given up waiting for my turn because honestly its never going to happen.

As usual Blake and Rylie take what's theirs, and forget the rest of us exsist

Blake lost her virginity **first**. _Congratulations?_

Blake got pregnant **first**. _Why would Rylie want to be pregnant anyways?_

Blake was engaged **first**. _Who cares? Honestly?_

Then came the wedding. _I actually was happy for them. I think._

But **this**? After everything they get they have to fight over this?

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME BLAKE? You couldn't let me have this? This ONE thing?"

I can still hear her words echoing in my head.

As if accidently having a baby is something that she should be proud of?

Does Rylie like not take birth control? (Did she not learn anything from Blake?)

Does Blake even remember when she cried when she was pregnant the first time? (This time its _so _different)

I guess when your life is _practically_ **perfect** you just forget the _practically_ and focus on the **Perfect**.

Their lives are so perfect that when something bad happens it's the fucking end of the word.

But the truth is that this time the twins are **wrong**.

Now their going to give up on eacht other (oh the drama)

And I'll just sit here and watch.


	5. Lizzie

LIZZIE

Every fairy tale begins with "Once Upon a Time..." Right? My sister Blake? Her's began with "Oh shit! I'm pregnant." Rylie hasn't found the right guy yet. And me? Well, I think I lost my chance at happily ever after.

She got a ring and her Prince Charming said "I do."

Rylie has, what some could call, a thriving love life.

Now they're both pregnant.

Again.

I'm good chilling with Boston

As usual Blake and Rylie take what's theirs, and forget the rest of us exsist

Blake lost her virginity **first**._ I lost mine to her brother. Oops._

Blake got pregnant **first**. _What's up with people and wanting babies? Sorry but no thank you._

Blake was engaged **first**. _She has to spend eternity with him (unless divorce). You should be grateful, Rylie._

Then came the wedding. _It was kind of adorable. And somewhat boring, but cute._

But **this**? Who even cares? Literally, your relationship is perfect but **now **you decide to have a fight?

"How about an abortion? What you should have been."

I can still hear her words echoing in my head.

Since you're twins, I'm pretty sure that would end with both of you dying. Ooopsssssss.

But seriously, how are you two so mad about this? Its not like anyone is actually surprised.

I'm going to bed, wake me up when you guys are done attention-whoring around.

I guess when your life is _practically_ **perfect** you just forget the _practically_ and focus on the **Perfect**.

Their lives are so perfect that when something bad happens it's the fucking end of the word.

But the truth is that this time it doesn't matter who's **wrong**.

They want to give each other up (they'll be bffs by tomorrow anyway)

And I'll just sit here and watch.


	6. Lydia

LYDIA

Every fairytale begins with 'Once upon a time..." right? Wrong. My sister and best friend Blake's began with, 'Oh sna i'm pregnant.' Or so people say but I don't believe it. I believe it started the day Mike son of Nike sprayed her and her sister with a squirtgun.

The problem with that sentance is I just said Blake and her sister. Which apparently isn't a thing anymore. It started when she got a ring and her prince charming said "I do."

Rylie got a breakup a baby and a surprise your boyfriend and your sister(me) just kissed.

Now they're both pregnant.

Again.

And all they can do is fight about who should let who have their turn.

As usual Blake and Rylie take what's theirs and forget the rest of us exist.

Like excuse me but quit arguing who lost their virginity first does it matter? Should you really be proud of that?

I lost mine before all of them. I didn't have a choice. I didn't get that luxury. No I got a boyfriend who decided he'd drug me and pass me around.

They got a baby and I got a cureabl STI.

"How about an abortion like you should have been."

Her words echo in my mind and i'm sick with anger. Babies are beautiful miracles that should be cherished and loved not fought over.

Yet i'm the attention-whore.

I guess when your life is practically perfect you forget the practicality and focus on the perfect.

They should be grateful.

They should stop fighting.

They should stop publicizing their debacles and do what normal people do.

I still cry at night but I don't tell people. Except Blake on an occasion. Because my problems would mess with the perfect they are obsessed with.

I still ignore my dad but as far as they're concerned i'm just too busy.

They're lucky they are so wanted.

That so many people want them.

Becausr not all of us get that luxury.

They should stop being selfish.


	7. Devyn

DEVYN

Every fairy tale begins with "Once Upon a Time..." Now who decided that should be a rule? Who got to decide that every girl must be a princess? Well it sure as hell wasn't me. Fairy tales are overrated and overused anyways truthfully this is more of a Shakespearian drama that all started when Blake went "Oh shit I'm pregnant" an her twin sister Rylie for some warped reason decided it would be fun to make babies too. This is where our little story takes a turn and our favorite twins split and travel down two very different paths.

Blakerella got her Prince Charming and an expensive ring.

Rylie got heartbreak and empty chocolate wrappers.

I got dumped with raging immortal pre-teen girls who hate me and the very thing I was running from piled on top of me yet again.

And now they are both pregnant.

Yes. Again.

Will they ever learn from there mistakes instead of just brushing them under the rug like they never happened?

Because as usually Blake and Rylie take what's there's and leave the rest of use to clean up their shit.

Blake lost her virginity **first.** _Whoop-dee-fucking-doo she screwed up first._

Blake got pregnant **first.** _Why again are we making being on Teen Mom a competition?_

Blake got engaged **first.** _He was her first boyfriend how does she know for sure he is the one?_

Then Blake and Michael got married. Yay congrats you made me wear pink.

And then they have to go off and fight like pugnacious little honeybadgers. Just be glad you have siblings and a family to support you because some of us have never experienced that.

I remember Rylie's bitching.

"You're TURN? You had the baby LAST TIME TOO! You've been WAITING? Last time who was it that help your hand while you peed on a stick time after time waiting for a different answer? Now I'm having a baby and it's my FAULT? I'M STEALING YOUR THUNDER? Bitch it's MY turn."

Now I'm not supporting Blake either but I'm pretty sure you had a baby last time too, just ask baby Jamie. No one is stealing anyone's thunder you both got fucked up again, deal with it.

They are too busy caught up in themselves to realize that no one gives a shit the order this is happening we are too worried about the unfortunate byproducts of careless passion.

I guess when your life is practically perfect you forget about the practically and focus on the perfect.

Wow I wish that I could do that, oh wait I don't because they should focus on the babies not their selfish selves. It's like they are bickering over whose outfit is the best.

They are both wrong about everything.

There is no winner it's a dead tie.

You both have babies.

I'm going to go pop some popcorn would anyone like any?

It's going to be a long while before they come to there senses and figure out how petty this whole ordeal is.


End file.
